


A Kinky Christmas

by SmuttySnail (Sadsnail)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsnail/pseuds/SmuttySnail
Summary: Harry and Snape have a little Christmas fun. Or, better said, Harry and Ginny have a little kinky Christmas fun.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Kinky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neymovirne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! This was written for a dear friend who writes beautiful Snarry, you go, you!

They were in the deserted Potions classroom. The door was securely locked. Students rarely sought out the hated Potions Master and they certainly wouldn’t today but they were not taking chances. The only eyes on them were those watching from specimen jars along the walls and currently Harry had no trouble ignoring those.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned when the long, slender finger inside him found the right spot. “Yesss…” The buzz ran straight to his cock and he was only vaguely aware of Snape laughing behind him while Harry swore to all the gods he knew. Liquid fiendfyre filled his pelvis when the spot was rubbed again, and he ignored Snape’s hissing command—“Open your eyes, Potter.”—and pushed into the hand instead, his arse clenching involuntary.

He felt Snape lean over his back and the next commanding hiss was a warm breath in his ear. “Open your eyes or we stop.”

The threat was enough to have him obeying instantly and Snape snickered when their eyes met each other’s in the mirror he had transfigured behind the desk.

They looked positively lewd.

Harry, splayed naked, sweaty, bent over the Potions Master’s gleaming desk, legs spread apart; Snape, fully dressed, his black teacher’s robe buttoned to his chin, his potion-stained fingers deep in Harry’s upturned arse. The only incongruous item was the red Santa hat perched lopsided on Snape’s dark hair. True to his word he did not stop and the nudging pressure against Harry’s prostate increased when Harry moaned for more, raising up on his toes to give him better access.

“Please… fuck me, Professor!” Snape’s fingers were relentless in their aim to provide pleasure. Harry wanted it to never end but he also desperately wanted to feel the wizard's cock inside him, stretching him, fucking his arse raw until he lost all control.

It had been too long since they'd done this. As the newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Harry had been kept busy with exams, Quidditch, meetings, re-building relations after the war—there always seemed to be something more important to do and more often than not he fell exhausted into bed. But this time the school was near empty, most of the students and teachers having gone home for the holidays, and they did not hesitate to sneak away from the Christmas party. He had been thinking of this moment ever since they had made the assignation, and he now begged for it. “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Snape said, pulling his fingers out to dip it in the bowl of warm oil he had been using, set for easy access next to the empty vials beside Harry. “I will be adding this memory to my pensieve collection.” He teased Harry’s relaxed pucker a moment, circling his thumb along the rim, a warm heat building wherever the oil touched. “If you’re a very good boy I’ll let you watch. Beg me, Potter. Beg for my cock.”

“Please!”

“Please fuck me with your big cock, sir,” Snape prompted, his dark eyes glittering.

Harry did not hesitate to repeat the words. “Please fuck me with your big cock, sir,” he practically moaned, thumping his forehead on the desk. 

“Atta boy.”

Snape did not remove his clothes, only raised the front of his robe with a quick charm to have his hands free. It should have looked ridiculous but they were beyond that. He was already bare underneath, and the idea of Snape going naked while giving class had Harry's stomach curling with familiar want, imagining himself under his desk, hidden from the students, stuffing his throat. Harry could not tear his eyes away as Snape slicked himself up with his oily fingers; his cock was as pale as the rest of him, already jutting up, the thick base tapered to a red, angry-looking tip.

Snape seemed to have the same idea. “You’re so good like this,” he said, lining himself up with Harry’s dark pucker, slowly pushing the tip past the rim. “I should have you across my desk before every class. That should take care of your cheek, don’t you think, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes…” He would have said yes to anything right that moment as he stretched to accommodate Snape, the burn only slightly comforted by the oily heat.

“No. It probably wouldn’t,” Snape scoffed. “I doubt even my cock will manage a miracle. Still. I’ll fuck you until the only thing you’ll be able to think of is me... sitting will be delicious torture…” He gripped Harry’s cheeks and spread them open. Now he wasn’t holding Harry’s gaze anymore, and he seemed to have forgotten what he was saying, his eyes fascinated on his cock inexorably pushing into Harry’s arse.

Harry loved the stretch of penetration and the feeling of his arse being filled and his body was abuzz with all the overwhelming sensations but at the same time a part of him couldn’t take his eyes from the mirror, and he watched the expressions on Snape’s face as he pushed inside Harry vacillate between pure unadulterated lust and amazed wonder.

He both felt and saw the moment Snape started to lose control: his hips snapped forward and he buried himself to the hilt with a loud groan, his hip bones pressed flush to Harry’s cheeks, his fingers digging painfully into Harry’s skin as he strained not to move. He watched as Snape’s face suddenly turned unsure, an emotion he bet few had ever seen on the Potions Professor. “I don’t think I can wait, Harry,” Snape said, his voice unaccountably trembling. “It's been too long. Are you ready? Is it hurting you? Can I…”

“I'm fine, Ginny.” Harry pushed back to get her going and breathed encouragement when she did. She carefully pulled away and thrust back, and when he didn’t complain she regained her confidence and repeated the motion with more force, getting back into the game.

“I’m not your little girlfriend, Potter! You’ll be paying for that.”

“Sorry, sir…”

He forgot all about polyjuice, and Christmas gifts to kinky wives. He forgot all about certain professors who might any moment return from the Great Hall and die of an apoplectic fit if he saw what his former student—now colleague—and wife were up to and fell into the sensation of having a cock up his arse again, in the pleasures of getting thoroughly fucked until his legs trembled, until his mind was a floating, gibbering mess, and when she hit that first spot, again and again, he yelled, waves of fire rushing through his body. “Ginny!”

***

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
